Como si fuera Cierto
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: solo quiere besarla, sentirla suya,hacerla suya, para no dejarla ir jamás, como aquella vez, y entre velas e incienso le demuestra cuanto la ama... one shoot Mako/Korra historia paralela a "donde hubo fuego Ceniza Queda". Advertencia: contiene Lemon, osea esenas de cama, si no lo toleras no leas porfa


Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un ligero shoot, Makorra por supuesto, y que va paralelo a mi otra historia, "donde hubo fuego ceniza queda" este es algo así como un extra, que viene estando en la línea de tiempo en esos cuatro años que Korra está lejos de republic city, para quien no ha leído el primero tal vez no lo entienda, pero en fin. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene Lemon. **Es ligero, pero hay, asi que si no os gusta mejor no lean.

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de nickelodeon y sus respectivos creadores, lo único mío es la historia

Sin mas entonces... Leat´s Read!

_**Como si fuera cierto**_

La tenue luz de las velas desperdigadas en el suelo y las mesas iluminaba a medias toda la habitación, mientras el aroma a canela y flores del incienso llenaba el ambiente por completo, afuera una luna enorme, redonda y blanca resplandecía con sus rayos plateados colándose por las cortinas blancas entreabiertas...

El la besaba con suavidad, pasando sus largos dedos por el largo y sedoso cabello castaño, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, suspirando, sintiendo las caricias cargadas de pasión que las manos de él le entregaban expertamente. Bajó por el cuello despacio, dejando un camino de húmedos besos hasta llegar a la clavícula de la morena, de nuevo la escuchó gemir y le incitó aún más a seguir explorando su hermoso cuerpo, estaba extasiado, ella se dejaba hacer. Levantando un poco el rostro del muchacho le hizo mirarle, y el quedó perdido en esos hermosos ojos azules. Ella volvió a besarlo mientras le acariciaba...

La sintió ir bajando poco a poco, el pecho, el abdomen... oh! Por dios lo volvía loco! Poco a poco los besos se intensificaron, pero la morena no cedía, dominando por completo sobre él y llenando de besos todo su cuerpo. Mako se sentía en el cielo, pero necesitaba más, de un momento a otro ahora él se encontraba arriba, ella le miró con las mejillas rojas mientras el de ojos dorados mostraba una sensual media sonrisa, lanzándose a sus labios devorándolos casi con necesidad, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, ella se estremecía con cada roce...

-M...Mako...-gimió con suavidad en su oído y el amplió mas la sonrisa, como le encantaba escucharla, sentirla suya...

Y siguió con su tarea, lamiendo dulcemente los pechos de la chica, dando pequeños mordiscos, suave, cuidando siempre de no hacerle daño, Korra jadeaba y ahogaba los gemidos, orgullosa como era, ni siquiera ahí admitía que era frágil, pero eso era lo que al maestro fuego le gustaba de ella, su fortaleza, su temple...era simplemente única...

Se decidió por fin a ir por más, acariciando a la morena en la parte baja, Korra sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, nunca había sentido nada parecido, se revolvió un poco entre las sábanas y Mako tuvo que hacer algo de fuerza para que ella estuviera quieta, besándo sus labios apasionadamente le tranquilizó mientras continuaba con su tarea y ahora ella ya no podía reprimir los gemidos de placer, el también sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía que hacerlo , y ella también ya estaba lista...

-estás segura...-preguntó para sacar la duda de su cabeza

-jamás en mi vida he estado más segura de algo...-respondió entre jadeos la morena, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella la hacía ver adorable

Entonces poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse en ella, Korra se aferró a su espalda casi enterrando las uñas, sintiendo un poco de dolor en un principio, mas luego comenzó a invadirla una oleada de placer como jamás había experimentado... Mako se sentía en la gloria, con cada embestida sentía como una corriente eléctrica corría por su cuerpo, un calor indescriptible le llenaba por completo, era el cielo, esa mujer era un ángel, un ángel que le mostraba el paraíso...

-oh dios...Korra!...-era como una danza, sus cuerpos se movían acompasados a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado y fuerte, Mako necesitaba más, mas de ella, sentir que era suya, que lo sería para siempre, mientras la besaba con voraz pasión ella le seguía el ritmo, llegando él cada vez más profundo, Korra sentía que ya casi no podía más, pronto ambos llegaron al clímax y con un gemido alcanzaron el punto máximo...

Mako la besó una vez más esta vez tan delicadamente como si ella fuera una figurilla de porcelana y el temiese quebrarla, Korra jadeaba para recobrar el aliento, el maestro fuego la acomodó en su pecho y la abrazó... sonrió un poco al verla así, con las mejillas rosadas y la respiración entrecortada...era hermosa, simplemente hermosa...

-te amo Korra...-le susurró al oído, mientras ella cansada esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos del joven

-también... te amo...Mako...-susurró con los ojos cerrados. El puso un poco mas de fuerza en el abrazo...besando su frente con cuidado, sentía el sueño vencerle pero no quería dormirse, deseaba permanecer así, contemplándola... ahora que por fin era suya, ahora que estaba a su lado, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, fue un tonto al no darse cuenta desde el principio... pero ahora no la dejaría ir... jamás...

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama, sobresaltado volteó a todos lados buscando con la mirada a la morena, y solo halló la soledad de su cama vacía y las cortinas entreabiertas. No había velas, ni incienso de flores y canela, solo un gran vacío en su alma, y en su cama...

Mako se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enterrando los dedos en su negra cabellera, mordiéndose el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Fue tan real... había sido tan real, que por un minuto creyó que ella de verdad estaba ahí...pero era otra vez su recuerdo colándose en sus sueños como un fantasma

-Korra...-susurró apretando los puños, sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta con el que despertaba cada vez que soñaba con su morena... sintió escozor en los ojos y se limpió una lagrima traicionera que amenazaba con rodar en su mejilla. Los hombres no lloran, y menos por amor, se dijo...

De todos modos el tuvo la culpa, debió haberla detenido cuando pudo, pero no, ahora pagaba el precio... solo deseaba volver a verla de nuevo, que los espíritus se apiadaran de su atormentada alma y le dieran una segunda oportunidad... si la volvía a ver, entonces no perdería el tiempo...

Le diría lo que ese día que se marchó debía haberle dicho...

"te amo..."

Hasta entonces permanecería así, amándola en sueños, esperando su regreso...viviendo cada noche un sueño como si fuera cierto...

.

.

bueno hasta aquí llegamos, a mi me gustó bastante, y debo confesar que es el primer Lemon que publico, por lo que decidí hacerlo leve, también quise ponerlo como un complemento de mi fic principal, que espero también esté gustando, si no lo han leido quizas quieran pasar y hacerlo ^^ espero no haberlos defraudado y dejen un review para saber si os gusta, tengo otros fics preparados pero quisiera saber que tal voy.

**Proximo proyecto :Paranoia**

****bueno pues entonces hasta la próxima! ^^


End file.
